


Friends are Forever - Hamilton Middle School AU

by beau_dui



Series: The 'Friends are forever' Saga [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Thomas Jefferson, F/F, F/M, Gay John Laurens, Gen, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beau_dui/pseuds/beau_dui
Summary: Alexander Hamilton - a boy from the Caribbean who likes to write. seen as- Caribbean jerk.John Laurens - a strong-willed boy who likes to seek for adventure and draw. seen as- a queer closeted outcast.Marquis de Lafayette- a free-spirited frenchie whos passions are comforting people in need and learning new things. seen as- annoying.Hercules Mulligan- a intimidating yet loving boy who is highly skilled in the art of sewing. seen as- mean.-John and Herc had been in middle school for barely a week or so, and reputations had already started to form. and of course, for them, they were cool, but to others, they were..the losers.freaks.-Alex and Lafayette were step-brothers, adopted by a middle school principal, George Washington. they had finally gotten in after a week of school starting, and it seemed to them as if friends had already been made, and that they were on their own.to everyone, they were newbies.to both little groups, it seemed that all hope was gone for then and the next couple years,but what happens when the freaks and newbies meet?(WARNING: tiny bits and peices of angst, f l u f f , and.. other tw stuff :3 )
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Charles Lee, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: The 'Friends are forever' Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129256
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**(Alex P.O.V)**

I woke up at about 7 o'clock in the morning as my alarm clock blared and I drowsily went to turn it off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Soo, I may or may have not completely missed the device and slammed my hand on my nightstand.  
  
  
  
  
  


And the clock fell off the nightstand and hit the floor, though still going off. I decided to not be a lazy ass and _get up_ (oh my god, I know), and turn it off. I stretch and go to walk out of my room, not aware of anything else around me besides the light in the hallway.  
  
  


"Haha, I hate my life." I said as I trip on a pile of clothes in the middle of the floor and fall to my doom. after causing so much noise, I heard someone else wake up.

"Ay, mon ami, qu'est ce que tu fous.." My step-brother said as he opened his eyes to see me basically dying on the floor.

"Oh nothing, i'm _just fine._ " I deadpanned.

"Wow, okay then, goodmorning.."

If you don't already know, that's my step-brother, Marquis de La Fayette (plus a hundred other first names), but he likes people to call him just Lafayette.

" _Good morning, Laffy Taffy._ " I said. Oh yeah, and I can call him Laffy Taffy.

"Why are you up so early?"He asked me.

"Because I don't want to be late for our first day at school.."

It was our first day at a new school, Kings Middle School. We had only lived there for about a month, so I was kinda on edge. Me and Lafayette had been adopted by this guy who is also the principal of the school, George Washington.

"You're not going to be, so go back to sleep." He said, pulling the covers over his head in his bed.

"Umm... Nah, i'll stay up. Just to get ready early." I said, leaving the room.

After doin all that showering and getting ready and stuff, I still had like an hour or so before having to leave, yet Washington had still left without us since he had to be at the school sooner.

Which meant me and Laf had to walk to school.

Yay, us.

I then realized that it also meant that we would need to go earlier than we would have had to due to having to walk,because I hate busses with all of my heart, so I decided to make sure me and my step-brother were ready to go.

"YO FRENCHY"

"OUI"

"YOU READY TO GO-" Before I could finish, I see Lafayette bolting down the stairs, but missing the last three or four steps and hitting the ground

"HOLY SHIT ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" I rushed over to him.

"Oui- I mean- Yes, i'm fine, i'm just a clutz. And yes, i'm ready to go, but why earlier than we need to? Because I-"

"Washington left without us." I said.

"What- uuUUUGGHH WASHINGTON THAT CHIENNE-"

"LANGUAGE, LAF! Um, I guess we just have to deal with it.. do you wanna leave now?" I asked him. He nodded, and sooner or later, we're out the door and on our way to the new school.

"Why couldn't we have gotten into school sooner, now everyone's already gonna have new friends, doing a bunch of stuff and other things, and we're just getting here.."

"agreed.." Laf replied.

After a while of just walking, we were actually glad we had gotten out earlier, because we had gotten there right in time.

And all we had to do was open the main school doors for over fifty pairs of eyes to be laid on us.

There were whispers and other rude things said but me and Laf just tried to ignore it for most of the morning.

**-**

Well, to fill you in with all the _spoicy_ details, first period _sucked._ It was just a subject I dont love too much, Which was Advanced World History. Me and Laf got here late so we just got random electives. History was nice, of course, it's just I had more interest in things that involved _America,_ since i'm one of the very obviously few people in this _entire_ school who had only lived in America for two months.

But at least I learned about Mesopotamia and..

other shit I cant remember.

Second period, fine. It was Science, and science is easy.

There were a couple kids in there that caught my eye, and I didnt think that anyone would have noticed me..

_boy was I wrong._

At the end of second period, a girl walks up to me. She had long- ish brown hair and dark brown eyes. she wore a white shirt and a light yellow skirt. she also had her dark hair pulled up in a ponytail.

"Hello!" She said.

"Uh, h-hi.." As you can see, i'm not exactly one that likes to talk to _people._

"..Uh, my name is Peggy Schuyler! Well, Margarita, but I like people calling me Peggy!" She extends her hand and I take it, saying,

"Um, i'm Alexander Hamilton! This is my first day and-"

"JESUS CHRIST YOU POOR THING, today must have SUCKED FOR YOU." She engulfed me in a hug which was kinda uncomfortable, being I only knew her for about 30 seconds, but then she pulled away. "Wanna sit with me and my sisters at lunch?" She asked.

"Um, as long as I can bring my brother. Well- step-brother.." I said.

"Sure! It's always fun to meet new people! Well, I mean, as long as they aren't asses." She said and I chuckled.

"He's not, he's actually really nice, and I don't want him to be alone anyway.. But, um.. I guess, see ya later?" I awkwardly attempted to say.

"See you later!" She waved and left for he next class, and when she did, I went aswell.

**-**

Everything was going pretty smoothly, besides me wanting to die over the electives choosen for me,

but..

When I was walking through the hallways, I saw..

Someone.

Someone noticable. At least to me.

I was planning on.. staring at them for a while more, until the bell rung again and I bolted to my next class.

**-**

When I got there, I quickly rushed to an open seat and sat down, trying not to bring too much attention to myself,

but, of course,

people stared.

it's like they had never seen someone from the Caribbean in their life.

Like I was some _big deal._

..

Well, I think being the principal's adopted son who was able to miss a good two weeks of school without it being accounted for was..

-a start.

Almost seconds later, Lafayette came in and speed-walked over and sat down in the seat next to me.

_Great, more stares._

_Awesome._

_Wow._

But everything stops when two students speed through the door and come to a halt.

"Laurens and Mulligan. _You're late._ Whats the excuse this time?" The teacher said. Well, from the context, it seems to be a common thing for them to be late. Huh.

"W-well, this one girl, Duke, or something- or Heather? I dont know UUHHH-" one of the students said.

"I THINK IT WAS BOTH" The other said. I knew him. He didn't know me though..

uhhh moving onn..

"UH YEAH HEATHER DUKE JUST STARTED PUKING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY"

"-SO WE HELPED HER CLEAN ALL THE NASTY SHI- STUFF UP"

"-AND THEN WE TOOK HER TO THE NURSE AND"

"-BOLTED.." They were both out of breath. "here.." They finished. The teacher didn't seem very happy.

"Well, boys, you know what this means. Detention. Again." She said. The two seemed like they were about to rebel, but being out of energy, they shut up and resigned to their seats, which just so happen to be next to mine.

I examined the boy next to me. He had dark brown skin with black-looking hair, covered by a beanie, and looked..

-Very intimidating.

But based on how he had acted merely seconds ago, he didn't _seem_ like a threat.

I the turned my attention to the boy sitting next to him.

I had seem him already today. Two times, to be exact.

Once in second period,

and once in the hallway.

He had tan skin, and dark chocolate-colored eyes. It was almost the exact same color for his beautiful curly hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail. His face was completely covered in freckles, aswell.

He was..

cute.  
  
  


Then I realized I was staring.

I jolted my head to the direction of the board, and prayed to god that he hadn't noticed.

..He hadn't.

But someone did.

"Uhh, what was that?" I turned my head to see the student next to me talking to _me._

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about-" I stuttered.

"Uh, _yeah_ , you do. What, you gay or something?" He said. Just _flat-out said._

_HOW DO YOU JUST FLAT-OUT SAY THAT?!_

"..U-"

"Don't need to answer that, sorry. Hercules Mulligan." He held out his hand and I shook it, and said,

"Alexander Hamilton. And.." I leaned closer to him so only he could hear. "Yeah, i'm totally bi." I didn't exactly mind him knowing, really.

"Noice!" He said, which I could barely hear, due to tuning it out.

I had already focused on, uh.. the person next to him...

"Wha-...oooohhhhh.. Yeah, the dude you like, his name is John." I blushed once he said it, and responded,

"I do not like h-him!" I stammered.

"Awwww, keep telling yourself that. Anyway, I saw you talking to the Schuylers a little earlier, Peggy was one, I think?" Hercules asked.

"Uh, yeah, i'm gonna sit with them at lunch today.."

"That's nice, they're cool.." He stopped for a second, then began again."Uhh.. Would you.. like to be friends...?" He asked.

"Sure! You seem much cooler than everyone else here already, so yeah!"

"AWESOME-" Mulligan started just as the teacher cut him off.

"-Mulligan, please, quiet down!" She said, so we did, and she continued teaching the class.

**-**

"Oh, by the way, I-..." Hercules turned to talk to me, but seemed.. distracted?

"What? Is there something on me or what?" I started trying to look up at my hair, hoping there wasn't a a black spider with red eyes trying to eat my scalp.

don't ask.

"N-no, just.." He turned to look beside me. "Who is that?" He descretely pointed at Lafayette.

"Oh, my bro- er- step-brother, Lafayette."

"Huh. Nice." He thought for a second, and whispered "Do you think you and Lafayette can sit with us tommorow? As in me and John and like two more people.." He said looking down.

"uhhh,suuuuurrrreee. But I mean I don't have to come if I already know you're just asking me so you can flirt with my step- bro but-"

"What? noitsuhitstotallynotlikethatitsjustbecauselikeithinkyoubotharesupercoolandnotlikeimjustaskinglafayettecauseasyoucanseeiaskedyoubutwhateveriwasjustwonderingiflikeyouguyswantedtositwithus-"

"YES, WE WILL SIT WITH YOU." I said. Hercules fist-pumped the air and then listened to the rest of class.

**-**

_BRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG-_

The bell rung for third period as all that was seen was a huge herd of backpacks parading out of the room.

I realized then and there, that..

_I was tired as fuck._

I honestly didn't know what put me off, the fluorescent lights of the building, the thing I _didn't_ listen to during class,

or me not being able to sleep for that past week.

whatever happened, i was drained.

Suddenly, Hercules walked up to me."Hey, Alex!"

"Hi.." I yawned and stood there idly.

"Uhh.. OH YEAH!" He playfully face planted, and said, "Dude, I gotta introduce you to John!"

"Wha-what?? I mean, n-not right now! I look hideous! So d-DoNT-"

"HEY JOHN GET OVER HERE! THERES THIS DUDE I WANT YOU TO MEET" Herc makes a gesture to the boy to come over to us, in which he did.

_goddammit, Mulligan._

"Yo, Laurens, this is my newest friend, Al-"

"Alexander Hamilton, it's nice to meet you." I said, confidently. Yet all of that confidence just _had_ to be drained as he just _stood_ there. After a second, he snapped out of it.

"..wha-What? Oh, i'm sorry, uh, hi, i'm John Laurens!" He said kindly.

Well, at least he isn't mean.

Or fake-seeming.

That's nice.

"..And, umm sorry for spacing out for a second, I tend to get pretty lost in thought sometimes.." He said.

"No no, it's fine, really! It's a little problem of mine aswell." I reassured him.

"Well, i'm truly sorry, but I have to leave to my next class, so you two can talk." Hercules said, and ran off to his next class.

"Uh, so, i'm guessing we better get going aswell." I said.

"Yeah! Especially since the author of this book is making this break time way too long, and they also make us have the same class after this for more bonding time!"

"Yup! I mean, how else would he hook the readers?" I responded. Everyone around us just stared. We shrugged it off and bolted to our next class.

**\- time skip brought to you by breaking the fourth wall -**

**(John P.O.V)**

During fourth period, Alex gave me a little peace of paper that read,

_Dear Laurens,_

_bish meet me in the bathrooms in the cafeteria during lunch lol - Alexander_

I laughed and held up a thumbs up at him, and kept the letter in my desk.

But I turned to him again to..

 _fine,_ examine him.

He has beautiful brown eyes, and had his hair up in a lazy bun, which only made him look even more adorable. He was definetely somewhere like the Caribbean, and his tan skin showed it.

 _'He's perfect.'_ was the only thing that rang through my head for the rest of the hour.

**-**

Once fourth period was done, we got all of our stuff and headed over to lunch. Then Alex dropped a little F-Bomb, and said,

"Oh, I almost forgot, I'm so sorry John, but I have to sit with the Schuyler's today, or at least I said I was going to, and they seem nice, an-"

"Dude, you don't have to give me an explaination! The Schuylers are nice; Tell Eliza I say hi.." I said as I watched him walk off to them and sit down.

Well I guess I have a crush on this dude.

**(2376 words)**

**(a/n)**

**hiii**

**soo..**

**hopefully.. you liked the first chapter of this book! Yes, it was kinda long, but don't worry,**

**C A U S E**

**guess what?  
**

**YOU GET TO MEET THE SCHUYLERS IN THE NEXT ONE**

**to all my readers of 'My Jewel'**

**ELIZAS GONNA BE NICE NOW!**

**..dont ask**

**anyway,**

**We hope you liked this!**

**have a good morning/afternoon/night**

**bye, lads! <3**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Greetings

**( Alex P.O.V)**

I walk over to the Schuyler sister's table and sit down quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  


If you can't tell,

Peggy isn't the quiet type.

"HEYY SO THIS IS THE DUDE I WAS TALKING ABOUT! SISTAS, MEET ALEX!" She introduces me grandly. I just wave. Both Schuylers just.. look at me.

Well great.

One of them finally snaps out of it, and says,

"Oh! I'm very sorry. Hi, i'm Angelica Schuyler, and this is my sister, er- _one_ of my sisters, Eliza Schuyler." Eliza waves at me silently. I wave back, and look down shyly. I turn around to try and look for something to talk about, until my eyes land on a certain lost Frenchy.

I wave my hands frantically in the air, not caring about what other students think, and he finally notices me and walks over to our table.

"Guys, this is my step-bro, Lafayette! This is the one I was talking about, Peggy." I say.

"Hi! Umm.. do you guys mind if I.. sit down?" He says. _'ve never seen him..shy. wow._

"Of course! Sit down, and let us introduce ourselves! I'm Eliza, next to me is Angelica, and-"

"AND I'M PEGGY!" Peggy bursts. Laf seems a little taken back and shrinks in his seat.

"It is nice to meet all of you, you are all, _what's the wor_ \- oh- nice!" Lafayette says.

HOW IS HE SO SWEET TO EVERY HUMAN BEING?!

"AAAA I CAN ALREADY TELL WE'RE GONNA BE BEST FRIENDS!" Peggy gets up from her seat and runs over and hugs Laf.

During what I like to call _chaos,_ I remember something.

SHIT I HAVE TO MEET JOHN IN THE BATHROOM.

"Uh, I gotta go.. do something. I'll be right back." I say and book it to the bathrooms.

Once I get inside, I see John waiting in the middle of the large room. He turns around and smiles. "Hey, Alexander! What did you wanna talk about?" He asks.

"Oh,uh.." I HAVE NO REASON AAA-"Uhh, nothing much, I just kinda wanted to talk to you more.."

"In a _bathroom?_ "

"Well, I didn't just wanna be like, 'OH I GOTTA GO ONE SEC' and just go to your table and stay there for the rest of lunch 'cos that would look and seem and sound rude.." I looked down at my feet.

"You would've wanted to sit with us for the rest of class?" He asks. I feel my face heat up as I look down awkwardly.

"W-well, I mean you and Herc aren't s-so bad so maaayyyybbeeee I would've.." I look up at him and wait for his response

"Oh.. nice answer. Anyway.. uuhh SPEED QUESTIONS!" He beams.

Holy shit i'm in love.

"OKAY, GO!" I say while finger-gunning at him like the flaming bisexual I am.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue. Maybe. Or BLACK."

"Favorite animal?"

"Lions. They're fucking vicious."

Then the questions started getting faster.

"Food?"

"Anything that's not bad."

"Celebrity crush?"

"I'm from Nevis, John. I don't even know who celebrities in America are-"

"Season?" He asks

"Winter or Summer." I respond.

"Holiday?"

"I don't know."

"Zodiac?"

"Capri FO' LIFE!" I screech

"Favorite gender?" He says hopefully.

"Female and male, my good sir. But honestly, boys are _more_ my type, heh.." I say the last part under my breath as blood rushes to my face.

Laurens coughed, as almost to fill up the void of silence, and says, " Well, uh.. Oh, who was that one kid you were sitting next to at the Schuyler's table?"

"Uh, my step-brother, Marquis De Lafayette. You can call him Lafayette though."

"Oh. Nice." He says. It seems that we were both still processing what was previously said before the tension broke..

"Well, I guess we should go back out there, before my step-bro thinks I got murdered in a bathroom." I say. We come up with a plan where I come out first and in like 30 seconds he comes out next.

But not in a gay kind of way.

Incase you were wondering.

You probably weren't wondering, were you?

Im a fucking twink.

"What happened?" Laf asks as I sit back down.

"Well I wasn't murdered." I say, trying not to reveal too much information. I put my head face down on the table.

"Uh huh, okay.." Laf says and picks at his food.

"Don't eat it, it's rat shit." Peggy says. I immediately bring my head up and say "For real?"

"Probably, it tastes like it." Peggy responds.

"Are you implying you've eaten rat feces."

"Uh, yeah. The school food." She says. At that point I was completely done with the situation and plopped my head back down on the table.

' _They're nice, but I wish_ _I could kinda lea-'_ As if some weird god heard me, the bell rung and I lifted up my head for the last time to see students starting to leave the cafeteria. We got up, said our goodbyes, and left for our classes.

I saw John leave and

GOD HE'S SOO PERFECT-

..

Oops, I think that's love.

-

**(835 words)**

**(a/n)**

**Hey guys!**

**how are yall?**

**hopefully ya good.**

**ANYWAY**

**We hope you liked this chapter! It was short, but..**

**its still an update-**

**ANYWAY X2**

**have a good morning/afternoon/night!**

**bye lads!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Tree

**(a/n)- did you fall,**

**oR dId yOU lET gO-**

**well I mean this has nothing to do with DEH but iT HAS A TREE SO LET ME BE-**

**also**

**TW- very slight angst**

**(Thomas P.O.V)**

Earlier today, I made a couple friends. John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, and _Alexander Hamilton._

Alex is okay, just talkative.

and naive.

and a little fucking know-it-all.

but that's something for another time..

Anyway, those guys and my friend, James Madison, all decide to meet up after school, besides most of us having just met eachother.

We follow that John kid to his neighborhood, and, after walking for a good couple minutes, find a small gate at the end of a road that leads into the forest.

He's gonna murder us.

We walk through the gate and more walking happens.  
He points out a big tree, surrounded by tall grass and small flowers amidst a field. The large, tall oak and it's land seem to be the only part is the woods that is seen by daylight.

" What are we doing here." I say.

"I don't know honestly, kind of try to die, but not die." Is all John says before we all go apeshit.

Half of us are in the tree, and the other half are trying to light things on fire. After a while, I get burnt out, and decide to take a walk in the forest. I have no idea where i'm going, but keep walking anyway.

After a while of wandering, I come across a small pond. It isn't very big. The trees seem to have had no problem in bending themselves right over it, right to the point where the sun isn't too unbearable. I sit down close to it and close my eyes. 

...

Being alone is the best.

..

-But being noticed is cool too.

I sound weird, I know, but I feel like, on one hand, I don't need many friends. But then again, I wanna be known for something.

Something great.

I don't wanna be lost.

I'm gonna be known.

I start focusing on every sound around me. The sounds of birds chirping, the aroma of the forest, smelling like wet, fresh bark, newly soaken from last night's rain shower. Everything smelled like the Earth.

I then hear the russling of leaves behind me. James Madison walks up to me and sits down.

"Hi."

"Hey. So, how are the new guys?" I ask him.

"They're fine. I didn't think they'd get along so quickly."

"Yeah, they act like they've known each other for years. Kind of like you and me", I respond. A semi-noticeable shade of pink creeps onto Madisons' face before changing the subject. 

"What are you doing out here anyway?" He asks me. 

"I just wanted to get away from all the noise and people." When I say it, he shifts awkwardly in his spot and looks down. I reiterate, "You know I didn't mean you."

"I know. I just..." He looks away.

"What is it? C'mon, you can tel-"

"Am I annoying to you?" James turn to me. My eyes go wide and I panic.

"wHAT?! NO! NONONONONO, YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE FINE, YOU're.." I calm down. "You're perfect.."

Goddamnit.

"-ly fine. Perfectly fine."

"Thanks." He leans on me, looking up at the trees, and I blush. "As in, thank you for _everything,_ Thomas. Everything you've done for me."

"Thank _you_ for being able to _deal_ with me." I look up aswell. "If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be who I am. _I wouldn't be here at all._ "

"Oh, Tha- wait _what-_ "

"Wanna head back?" I say swiftly.

"No no no, what was that last-" His expression changes when he shifts to be facing me, hopefully noticing the fact I definitely don't want to have this conversation.

Its a touchy subject.

Not something I wanna discuss in the middle of the woods.

"..Okay. Let's,uh- let's go." 

We get up and head back to the tree to see Hamilton climbing the thing.

"Alexander, get down! You could hurt yourself!" I heard Lafayette scream. Alex responded,

"Hey, I'm a gremlin! I claw onto things! Trust me, I'm not-" He can't finish hs sentance before disaster is hurled his way.

The branch breaks. 

He falls.

We hear a snap,

then a scream.

**(716 words)**

**(a/n)**

**Hey everyone!**

**Uh..**

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but i have like six chapters lined up to publish.. soooo-**

**OH.**

**UH-**

**ABOUT THIS CHAPTER**

**UM**

**sorry??**

**I guess???**

**I love drama aND YOU CAN DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHHHH....**

**... A N Y W A Y ,**

**depsite this _angst,_**

**have a good morning/afternoon/night,**

**bye lads!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Gone

**(a/n)- LIKE A WEEK TIME SKIP LOLOLOL**

**also**

**Jeffmads = ✅ (well i mean not yet but-)**

**(James P.O.V)**

Hi. I'm James Madison. I'm a student at Kings Middle School. I get sick like all the time, I like books, and.. other stuff.

I've recently made some new friends.

John Laurens, Marquis De Lafayette, and Alexander Hamilton.

One week ago, one of those people were put into the hospital.

Hamilton. He was climbing this large oak tree when one of the branches gave up on him, and he fell.

Me, John, Hercules, Lafayette and my best friend Thomas Jefferson all found a way to get him to a hospital.

Which meant putting Alex in a wagon that was in John's garage and tying a couple bikes to it and peddaling for a mile or so to the hospital lol.

But hey, we made it.

I sit down on the couch, along with the rest of my new friends, in Alex and Lafayette's house.

"I wonder if he's gonna be okay.." I say. I'm still pondering how I got mixed into this mess. Lafayette and John are sobbing uncontrollably.

I should've skipped school that day...

"h-h-he's nOT gOnNA Be o-O-oKAy!" Lafayette yelled before claming down. "Washington and Martha w-were mad at him, mad at _me,-_ _MY LIFE IS OVER!"_ He dramatically rolls off the couch and cries face-down on the floor.

"He's probably dead. My life is more 'over' than yours, Laf." John stares into space and sits down on the floor next to the overdramatic Frenchy. Laf sits up and turns to him.

"HE'S NOT DEAD!"

"He will be. Let's just cry untill we pass on aswell. Or maybe we could just upgrade to the emotionless version of life." John hides his face in his knees and sniffles. I walk outside to the sidewalk and sit down. This is a shit show. I get a _'ding!'_ from my phone.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**💜Thomas💜 - Where did you go**

**Asthma-Kid - Outside. These kids are a mess. Just needed a break.**

**💜Thomas💜 - I'm comin out lol**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Before I could text anything back, Thomas runs outside and to me.

"Hey." He says.

"H-Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." I turn my head to see him gazing at me intently. "Umm.." Our eyes lock. I begin to admire every aspect of him. His beautiful dark eyes that matched perfectly with the color of his frizz-floof combination out-of-control hair.

There was nothing bad that _I_ ever saw about Thomas Jefferson.

I subconcsiously lean in closer, getting lost in his complection. He seems to do the same.,

-And then I snap back to reality.

I pull away a bit, and feel a blush creep onto my face.

"I-i'm sorry-" 

"no no no, it's fine.." Thomas attempts to reasure me. He looks at the house. "We should go inside." He says, and turns back to me.

I wish we could stay here forever.

Sadly, we can't.

'oof', amirite.

I respond with, "Yeah, w-we probably should. I don't think Hercules is having too good of a time by himself in t-there." We laugh and make our way to the door.

**(514 words)**

**(a/n)**

**bonjour, y'all!**

**ANOTHER FILLERRRRRRRR**

**..**

**kinda.**

**i just really wanted some Jeffmads.**

**A N Y W A Y ,**

**have a good morning/afternoon/night,**

**bye, lads!**


End file.
